


没人知道卢破曼先生是个Omega

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 如题。一个沙雕肉





	没人知道卢破曼先生是个Omega

没人知道卢裴曼先生是个Omega。

就像没人相信马塞博先生是个alpha一样。

但如果有人说alpha一定会在性爱关系里占据上位，Omega一定占据下位，那卢裴曼先生可能就要音响警告了。哦，你问马赛博先生？他会在他的Omega的注视下涨红脸，然后转过头去。

事情起源于他们还在学校的时候。那时候mark见到Lukas顶多会是紧张到说不出来话，还不至于到被他盯着就脸红。满心都是是对学长的崇拜的mark从来就没有考虑过他不是一个alpha的可能性。毕竟对着一个在排练中能把比他高个十几厘米的死神都吓退两步的鲁道夫怎么会是Omega呢？

MUK他们系一年就招那么多人，很快几乎全校都知道mark喜欢Lukas了，但是Lukas没有做过任何表态，只是还是和以前一样和mark勾肩搭背嘻嘻哈哈。至少mark觉得是这样，从别校经济系转来的理科生完全看不出来同学眼里的打趣与怜悯。

就算mark被学长拉去练习各种奇怪的舞步，甚至还有贴在彼此的身上和抱起来的动作的舞步时他也没有想太多。毕竟舞陪可不分性别都要会跳的。生物差点不及格的他完全没有意识到在两个人贴着跳慢板华尔兹的时候扑面而来的玫瑰味是Omega的信息素。

Mark感受到了身下的炙热的顶着他大腿内侧的硬物，他红着脸刚打算说什么，没想到Lukas匆匆的扯开门跑了出去。

虽然有点难受Lukas不是Omega，但mark更多的是开心。Lukas对他有欲望，意味着是不是Lukas对他有好感呢？

当天晚上在酒吧里，作为德国人的mark被这群奥地利人吨吨吨的灌酒，他最开始还觉得丢死人人，他一个德国人居然喝不过这群村里来的。到后来他喝的有点懵，没意识的往Lukas身上蹭。Lukas想要稳住他，没想到喝醉了的小学弟就这么亲上来了。在周围的人起哄中Lukas把mark带回了家。嗯，都这样了不吃他就不姓破曼施拉格。可问题是怎么吃呢？

他卢卡斯破曼施拉格没吃过alpha阿。

被十一月的维也纳的冷风一吹，mark也清醒了不少。德国人的酒精代谢能力不是盖的。他看到Lukas把他放在床上还犹犹豫豫的看着他，因为Lukas在等他的consent，心理对学长的爱又多了一层。他活了这么大还没有过任何床伴，是各种意义上的处。但Omega会分泌液体alpha不会他还是知道的，所以alpha之间做爱肯定会有点痛。Mark咬咬牙，宁愿自己痛了，他不想看到Lukas皱着眉紧咬着牙的样子，会心痛。

于是他眨眨眼，舔了舔下唇：“Fuck me, Lukas?”

操。Lukas 暗暗骂一声。都到这份上了他能忍得住？

虽然mark的声音会被人打趣像只小奶猫，但两个人贴在一起那么多次，Lukas当然心理明明白白的他的学弟是个实打实的alpha。但他卢卡斯破曼施拉格连Omega和beta都能上，那alpha又有什么不行的呢？

疼。这是mark开始时脑子里唯一的想法。他不自觉地紧绷肌肉，加紧括约肌试图缓和身下的疼痛。双眼紧闭的他感受到了身下的人停下了动作。紧接着温温软软的东西在他的眼睛上轻轻舔舐着。

Lukas心疼的看着mark皱起来的脸，吻上了他紧闭的眼睛，然后一路亲吻到了耳边。  
“要不我们停下吧。其实我是...”  
没等Lukas说完，mark就抓住了他的手，亮亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着他。  
“fuck me please.” 他又重复了一遍。

Mark还没有被培养出来的偶像包袱在Lukas面前从来都不存在的。在他的学长伏在他身上大力冲撞的、让他忍不住流出眼泪、染上情欲的声音带着哭腔软软的呻吟的时候，Lukas怎么说的出口自己是Omega的事实呢？他只想用力，再用力一点。

Omega的发情期对于Lukas来说始终是个问题。感谢科学，这个世界上有种东西叫做抑制剂，而且没多久Lukas就毕业了，进了Elisabeth剧组的Lukas有充分的理由在发情期避开mark，偷偷在屋子里一边把自己埋进过大的白衬衫里、泪眼朦胧的用着工具解决着生理问题，一边想象着这是他俯身吞吐过的东西。

但是mark还是发现了Lukas是个Omega这件事。

那时候的mark刚刚毕业，终于如愿以偿地与Lukas进了一个剧组。看着在舞台上袒胸露乳的mark，Lukas一个没忍住，戏服都没脱直接把mark怼在了更衣室的墙上吻住了他，手不老实的在他光裸的胸上乱摸着。  
“Luka...别...回家再...嗯啊...”mark试图阻止学长在工作的地方与他做这些事，但Lukas手在他乳尖上轻轻一掐，mark就只剩下奶音发出的呻吟了。  
Raimund离家太远，但碍于手边没有润滑剂，Lukas也只是把他的乳尖吮吸到红肿就放过了头发乱的一塌糊涂的恋人。  
回到家里Lukas正在mark的身上动着，没想到身下一阵热流涌出，身边的温度突然热了起来。mark没有发掘有什么不对，只是感觉身体里的性器更大了一圈，而屋子里的玫瑰味更浓烈了一些。Lukas暗叫不好，果然有些科技还没发达到完全靠谱的地步。闭着眼睛感受着身上人冲撞的mark突然感觉有些滚烫又黏腻的液体落在了自己的大腿根侧，一睁眼，看到了浑身上下泛着红的Lukas试图藏起来呜呜的呻吟，他再定睛一看，发现他一直以为是alpha的学长的下身的小洞在微微开合着不断淌下黏腻的液体，而他们身体交合的地方早已泥泞不堪。  
“Lukas?” 身上的人并没有停止动作，只是湛蓝的眼睛因为生理反应蓄满了泪水，看起来更像是上好的海蓝宝石。  
”mark，帮帮我。”他咬着下唇，不得已的开口就是委屈至极的哭腔。  
在这种时候mark没时间思考更多的，起身把Lukas推到在床上进入一气呵成，就像是他幻想了很久的那样。

等到三天后发情期结束，mark本来想要严肃的和Lukas谈谈这个问题，可是在爱人羞愤交加导致Raimund的音响与柜子门遭殃了好几次之后，他不得不跑去Ronacher把Tanz der Vampire的道具借了过来，把爱人拥在大大的斗篷里边，埋下头去在他软软的金发上用脸蹭来蹭去的，告诉他无论如何自己都不会离开他。他的学长终于抬起头在斗篷里给了他一个吻。

后来？哦，后来有人经常会纠结马塞伯先生是alpha还是Omega的问题，但还是没有人知道卢破曼先生是个Omega。  
可是谁说Omega一定是被操的那一个呢？


End file.
